


Save Me

by Program



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Morning After, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Program/pseuds/Program
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Debriel, first time morning after???????????</p><p>Dean gets drunk on his angst and wakes up the next morning playing little spoon to a certain trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citrusgrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusgrape/gifts).



> This is so terrible, holy shit. Criticism please.

The memories of hell were still disturbingly fresh, but never were they more vivid than when he dreamed. 

Alastair was always with him, coaxing and mocking him. Guiding him.

_Touching him._

_Dean remembered this one. He'd been feeling malicious, and the girl on the rack just_ wouldn't shut up _. He'd taken pins, thin and long, and pricked every fingertip, pushing them in slowly all the way to the knuckles while she writhed and screamed. Alastair had been so proud. Then he flayed her, carved the commandments into her stomach and down her arms, really putting attention to detail because it would suck if he had to_ start all over _because she'd been squirming._

Dean woke with a start, head aching from the hangover, and morning light blinding. Immediately warm arms tightened around him, comforting and strong, sweet words whispered soothingly into his ear and kissed into the back of his neck in a familiar voice. The previous night hit him immediately and he raised his own hands to rub at his eyes and face in frustration before turning over in his partner's arms, registering the angry throb of his lower back as he did so.

"Gabriel," he mumbled in place of a good morning.

"Dean," the trickster mumbled back with a foxish smile. Dean should probably be more freaked out than he was acting to wake up cuddling an archangel he'd more than likely bottomed for in drunken angst, but the guy was damned gorgeous right now and Dean couldn't bring himself to worry. Golden hair all tousled and messy and Dean just knew he had gotten his hands in it more than once and he could swear Gabriel was _glowing_ in the light shining in through the window.

Dean became aware that he was staring, so he simply let his eyes fall shut as Gabriel's hands soothingly caressed his shoulders and back, massaging lower and lower until the hunter was relaxed pleasantly.

Then Gabriel firmly grabbed him by the ass, a hand on each cheek, and pulled him in close until their hips fitted together oh so nicely. The trickster ground his hips forward, face in close to Dean's, and created such sweet friction that his blood was practically racing from his head to his dick and he groaned lowly. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist and pulling their bodies flush together and starting up a rhythm with a roll of his hips that threatened to push him over the edge quickly.

The friction built and the hot shift of warm bodies, still kind of gross from the night prior, was driving him nuts. Dean peaked and came, making an absolute mess of their stomachs and Gabriel followed shortly after.

For a moment, they simply shared each others air, breathing slowing and smiles on lips before Gabriel sat up, stretching and climbing out of bed and dragging Dean with him.

They stumbled into the shower together while Sam tried to curl in on himself in the other bed.

_Woops._


End file.
